Journal of Twilight Sparkle
by The Real Twilight Sparkle
Summary: Join me as I, Twilight Sparkle, research a phenomena called 'Bronies'.
1. Chapter 1

**(out of character authors note: Yes this is an rp account. I'm working off of notepad and free trials, so if anyone knows of any free programs with the supported ff formats, pm me)  
**

**May 26, year 1004 of Harmony.**

**Day 1  
**

I have been recently assigned another task by Princess Celestia, of which the results will be recorded in this journal.  
The Princess has informed me that Equestria is not the only world out there. Rather, there are multitudes of life supporting biospheres in our universe. However, one planet in particular has caught the interest of The Princess for a reason that I must admit is slightly unnerving. The name of this planet is Earth* and the dominant life form inhabiting it is a species called Homo sapiens, also known as humans. There is a specific group of humans (both male and female) who, as strange as it sounds, have captured some of Rarity's, Rainbow Dash's, Applejack's, Pinkie Pie's, Fluttershy's, and my own more interesting moments, and have documented them in a show** that they call 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. They have, on occasion, captured some moments involving the three fillies Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo, and my own number one assistant Spike, but the show is mainly focused on me and my friends.

Upon doing some research I have discovered that this show was originally targeted to young female humans, but as time progressed there has been an exponential growth in a teenager to adult male following. This group of people tend to call themselves 'Bronies', a mixture of 'Bro' and 'Pony'. While it is certainly not limited to adult males following the show, more than seventy five percent of the adult following are of the male sex. The other group of viewers is made up of teenaged to adult females who tend to call themselves 'Pegasisters', although they are not limited to only that term.

I have only touched upon the basics of these 'bronies' and 'pegasisters', but all further discoveries will be recorded in this journal immediately, and published to this site promptly. If any bronies or pegasisters wish to contribute information to this project, please send me a private message so I may continue conducting my research on this subject.

*Located in the Orion arm in the Milky Way galaxy. Exact stellar coordinates unavailable

**A program transmitted by electromagnetic waves to a contraption called a television, which displays a wide array of color (starting 59 years ago) Not live theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 27, year 1004 of Harmony **

**Day 2**

I would like to thank The Legend of Derpy for sending in some very interesting information. Your info is really helping me progress this project!

LoD's information: 1a. Much like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the goddesses of the day and night, Earth also has a 'God' although nopony has seen him. Many 'people' believe that he created the universe from scratch and worship him not only for bringing about day and night, but also for supposedly delivering 'people' into heaven. Will conduct further research into 'God' and see if related to the Princesses in any way 1b. Touching back onto the subject of bronies, many of them (having documented parts of our lives [_see day one_]) have taken to using a few of our phrases. For example, humans normally say 'everybody' (as they are not ponies and have a different anatomical structure). A large number of bronies use the Equestrian term 'everypony' as an inside joke among themselves, among others. Saying these terms among non-bronies will confuse them, unless they are familiar with the show and will usually tolerate it.

My own findings: [_Related to 1b_] Although many 'people' will put up with Equestrian expressions, there is a minority that will react very negatively to anything related to ponies. Bronies tend to call these 'people' parasprites, because of their seeming harmlessness, but are extremely aggressive towards anything different and not 'manly'. [_Note: If light-range teleportation spell is completed, bring Big Macintosh to see how 'parasprites' react_] These parasprites are usually very conservative and try to keep their own self confidence high by taking part in expenditures that are considered tough, usually because they come to doubt themselves easily and their lives revolve around keeping up appearances [_conduct further research upon parasprites_].

I will continue on this project and I am making great progress, thanks to all of you bronies and pegasisters. If anypony wishes to contribute more information to aid in progess so ponykind may come to understand bronies and humans in general, please leave it in a review or a private message.


	3. Chapter 3

**(OoC authors note: Yes these are gonna be kept short, journal entries are usually supposed to be detailed, but not to a charles dickens extent)  
**

**May 28, Year 1004 of Harmony**

**Day 3**

I would like to thank The Legend of Derpy again, and Trialman AKA Soma Cruz for providing me with even more information!  
Continuing from 1a [see day two, subject: God]. There are different people who believe in this God and others who don't. He appears to be more of a belief than a real object, and beliefs over Him have changed over the centuries. The majority of those who do not believe in God usually respect the opinion of the people who do. Upon asking Princess Celestia, I discovered that she and Princess Luna are not the only 'goddesses' out there. They have many siblings dispersed across the known universe that watch over various solar systems and galaxies. The 'God' of the earth is the Princess' older brother Terra. At one point in history, Discord tried to take over Earth because he saw humanity's vulnerability to corruption. Although Terra was able to fight off Discord, he was able to leave a lasting effect over earth, resulting in many wars and political corruption.

2a. Many bronies enjoy writing fanfictions pairing up my friends, myself, and on occasion other ponies such as Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and our faithful mailmare Derpt Hooves. To Trialman: I'm flattered that you enjoy the 'ship' between Rainbow Dash and myself, but I can assure you that I do not like her as anything more than a friend. As for Trixie... that's a personal matter! Moving on! These 'ships' do not represent any real romantic pairings other than perhaps Rainbow and Applejack, but I'm not completely sure about that*. This sort of fanfiction has gained quite a large following, and are usually written to invoke some positive emotion from those reading and occasionally, something that is know as 'D'aw**'

2b. Also with the topic of fanfiction. Some bronies have written some quite... disturbing stories. There are two main types that are quite messed up. These two are known as grimdarks and (sadly, something which also exists in Equestria) clopfictions.  
2b1. Grimdarks: There are two fictions which have brought this genre to light among the brony community. The first of these is called 'Cupcakes', by Sergeant Sprinkles. The story begins as Pinkie Pie asks Rainbow Dash to taste some cupcakes for her (which she does often) and makes Rainbow go unconcious. Once Rainbow awakens, she finds herself strapped down and unable to move. Pinkie then proceeds to slowly kill Rainbow Dash, making sure that she stays alive until the very end. It is frowned upon to talk about this story because Pinkie's happy demeanour when she does the act makes it so much more psychologically jarring. The second story is called Sweet Apple Massacre and involves Big Macintosh and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I will not go into further detail with the description of this story, but I will make one thing clear. Big Macintosh is one of the kindest and most gentle ponies I know, and he would never do something so horrible. Other than that, the story is just plain bad and has some very bad jokes and puns if I recall correctly.  
2b2. Clopfictions: This would be like one of those trashy romance novels that Rarity loves to read so much, except it puts me and my friends in these situations. They are quite graphic and are written to incite sexual feelings among bronies and some pegasisters. There are no truly famous clopfictions out there (thank Celestia) but there are authors who write mainly in the genre. Many people will react negatively to clopfictions, but there are always those who enjoy it. They are almost never written as a true act of love, bt more of a heat of the moment feeling, or mares literally going into heat.

That concludes the journal entry for today. As always, if there are any bronies or pegasisters who would like to contribute information, please leave it in a review or a private message!

*to be researched

**an extreme overwhelming of cuteness


	4. Chapter 4

**May 30, Year 1004 of Harmony**

**Day 5**

Before going into the results of more research, I'd like to thank Skipper1318, Vamyro77, Trialman, and Lekgolo82291 for all information contributed. To Crimson Banner, you bronies seem very nice. You're all really interesting and it's really a shame that bronies get a lot of grief. Oh, and Thunder Eclipse, Fluttershy says that it's okay.

Concluding 1a. God [_also known as Terra, older brother to Princess Celestia and Luna_] is indeed real, but since he has never been seen, he remains somewhat of a doubt and is more of a belief than a full certainty to humans. Throughout history, names of God have changed from Allah, to Yaweh, even just plain God, to even being seen as multiple deities with names such as Zeus and Ra. Although God has gone by many different names, it is always Terra.

3a [_subject: Discord in brony community_]. In the show and in our world, Discord is evil. He caused chaos and was planning to take over Equestria and would stoop so low as to tricking us into thinking that the elements of harmony were somewhere they weren't. Some bronies will relate him to a character from another program called 'Star Trek', saying that he may actually have been a good guy and they accuse Princess Celestia as a tyrant. These bronies would want to reform Equestria into a republic intstead of a dual monarchy. For one thing, Equestria only exists because there are two Princesses. Without either one, our world would soon fall to pieces. Secondly, Princess Celestia is not a tyrant. The two princesses have equal power and all the ponies (griffins, zebras, etc.) are well taken care of. [_Look into truth about Discord_]

_[adding to day 3. subject: fanfictions_]: There are also a genre of fanfiction called 'Human in Equestria'. These plot of these fanfictions revolves around humans somehow having been transported to Equestria and becoming friends with my friends and I, occasionally becoming a romantic pair. The concept is interesting enough, but would be almost impossible without unicorn magic since Equestria is in Messier 82, about sixteen million light light years away from Earth. I am currently working on a spell that would allow me to travel such distances [_see day 2_] although it is far from completion. A similar concept for fanfictions are 'Self Inserts'. Within these, the author portrays him/herself as a pony having lived in Equestria their entire lives or being transported to Equestria and being turned into a pony. [_Will continue to research_]

As always, if you wish to ask me a question or contribute information, please leave it in a review or private message! Thank you all so much for supporting me and project!


	5. Chapter 5

**June 1, Year 1004 of Harmony**

**Day 7**

Thank you to QuickSilverPaul, NerdoftheWorld, and Thunder Eclipse for sending in even more information! Crimson Banner, once I have the spell completed, you'll be the first I take to Equestria with me.

4a [subject: BronyCon]. BronyCon is a convention held for bronies, and is fully focused on the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Four of these conventions have been held so far, all within the general area of New York, New York*. Interestingly enough, two BronyCons have been held in a part called MANhattan, similar to MANEhattan. At these gatherings, bronies come together to basically celebrate the show. There are stands with vendors, live music, and special guests that voice us in the show. They are extremely famous among the brony community and are given time to answer any questions that bronies have and sign any autographs at their booths. Fan art is also displayed by artists and the best of the best artists have a chance to show off their skills to all the bronies attending. Each time one is held, the amount of bronies attending grows by an enormous amount. [_Will conduct a follow up study after next BronyCon_]

4b. [subject: Fan art]. Many bronies draw art of ponies to express their creativity. There are many different drawing styles and they will make images in a .gif file format so that it shows the image as being a short clip. A notable artist who has made some very good .gifs is TidensBarn, and he uses deviantart to post his images. They are in a slightly gloomier ambient than what is usually seen, but the effect is pulled of very nicely. Another talented artist is Johnjoseco, who has made lots of original art in a very similar style to how ponies really are. Unfortunately, there are some artists that enjoy putting us ponies in... less than seemly situations. Possibly the most famous of these is Slugbox, whose art is extremely detailed and in an amazing style, but the theme is just... wrong, shall we say. [_Look up more artists_]

If anyone wants to contribute information or just plain ask a question, please leave it in a review or send me a private message. Thank you for taking an interest in this research!

*New York, New York: region in a country called United States. There is an extremely large city by the same name residing within it


	6. Chapter 6

(Ooc) This is a temporary author writing this while the original is on vacation for a while and unable to write. Hope I do fine for my first try!

Thank you to Thunder Eclipse, Crimson Banner, arceus100,Fudgeball, QuickSilverPaul for the great information sent in!

Crimson Banner: Fluttershy said "hi" back.

**June 10, Year 1004 of Harmony**

**Day 16**

5a:[Ponies on Earth] Apparently, ponies do exist on Earth, but interestingly are different. They have longer legs and do not speak, and apparently they don't have our "pastel" coloring. Hundreds of years ago they were used in manual labor, like being rid by homo sapiens or to pull homo sapiens.

5b:[Transportation]: Because homo sapiens cannot teleport, they use machines called "cars". They are metal machines that carry humans of all ages to different places, like carriages but they are powered by gasoline and/or oil. There is a variation of a car that uses electricity to propel itself forwards. Cars are fast, able to legally travel to 70 mph and higher illegally. That is about 4 times what the average pony can run. (Pegasi not included) Cars apparently have soft interiors that are made for comfort with chairs inside for the humans to sit in.

(Continuation of 1a): Homo Sapiens are omnivores, capable of eating meat of other organisms and plants. In pony culture, the eating of meat is illegal and only animals may eat like this.

5c:[Folklore] Many common organisms in Equestria are just folklore or myths within human culture, including unicorns and pegasi. Dragons can be symbols of good or bad luck within this culture, but are usually within the bad section. Manticore and hydras are also well known for being fearsome, not much different from what we believe. (Search chimeara later)

5d: [Video Games] Video Games are electronic devices that show stories, but the "player" goes through them and makes the decisions. There's a game like this on the internet called "Story of the Blanks" about Applebloom. It is within the "grimdark" area mentioned earlier, involving death and some scary aspects. (Look into Story of the Blanks later)

5e: [Magic] From what I have learned, Earth has no real magic. I have learned from Celestia that Earth does have magic, and it is shown somewhat. I have learned that animals panic before a natural disaster, which is a side effect of magic. I have a theory that homo sapiens must not have learned to tap into magic yet, or have and are unaware. Magic may also be different from Equestria's.

5f:[Closet Bronies] Some bronies do not tell non-bronies of their status and are known as "Closet bronies." From my research, I have learned that it is may be because they are embarrassed because the show is aimed for young children of the girl gender. They also seem to get teased about liking a show about "pastel colored ponies" Some humans can be mean about this stuff, and it results in being bullied in most cases. Closet Bronies are probably just cautious of what would happen if someone knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank You Steam Punk Pwny, Trialman Aka Soma Cruz, and Fudgeball for the great reviews/ info!

**June 29, Year 1004 of Harmony**

**Day 35**

(Continuation of 5e): Apparently there are homo sapiens called "Magicians", who use different tricks and such to make it look like they were using magic. Most are just illusions though, like distracting the audience to switch an object out or in. We son't have many magicians in Equestria, for at least the pony race. Mostly because we already have magic.

6a: [Homeless]: In human society, there are those without jobs and homes. They are called homeless,or more referred to as "hobos." There are shelters for them, but there are still many on the streets. They have to beg for money and food to survive, and can become very ill. There are things called "food banks."Where people can donate cans of food that can be given to them for free, although this can only help so much without shelter. In pony society, we are usually able to help these ponies more, like giving them a job or a temporary settlement. Everypony usually tries to help everpony else, but of course, there are some that are against this.


End file.
